hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ci'Raan
"Ci'Raan is no mere predator, he is the ultimate hunter and assasin. It would be unwise to stand in his way" : '-Annonymous' Ritosian supreme commander and king of the Sevoraxx, Ci'Raan (Cy-Rhan) is one of the most dangerous predatory creatures in the galaxy. He is a cybernetically enhanced being possesing DNA extracted from a variety of predators from this and many other galaxies. He is a hunter-infiltrator who uses natural and artificial means to seek, locate and exterminate any target. He is aproximately 37 human years old physically, but his true age is unspecified. Appearance Ci'Raan is a stremlined fighter with a slim figure and is around 7.2". He has the same four-jointed legs with large spines protruding from his "ankles". His head is like that of a very short nose crocodile with extremely sharp teeth and six round eyes on the side and a crab-like carapace on the top that conceals a crystaline brain. His hands have bin replaced by artificial ones: multi-digit claws forged out of metal. He wears a large tunic comprised of solid armor, crystal power conduits and a powerful "chronomech" in the centre. His long whip-like tail ends in three large protruding spikes. Abilities The name WHIPLASH (Ritosian: Spined Serpent Wielder) is pretty self explanatory, but he has other abilities that make him a force to be reckoned with. *Stamina: Rann can run for miles, jump high and sustain a fight without getting fatigued as quickly as most warriors of his species. *Increased Strenght: Raan can lift heavy objects that would prove difficult for even the strongest Sevoraxx, with ease. *Multi-spectrum vision: Raan is able to see multiple different light spectrums that are beyond the normal range of organics, rendering cloaking devices useless. EMPs disrupt these but he can still see infra-red. *Senses: Raan's sences are greatly improved to the point where he could detect a target from a few miles away just by listening and smelling. EMPs can desrupt the artificial aspect of these sences but they are still very powerful on their own. *Pulse Weakness: A presice EMP burst will disrupt Raan's cybernetics, causing him to become much weaker and stripping him of most of his artificial abilities. *Psyonic whips: Raan can generate long, spiney whips of psyonic energy that will explode when he lets go of them. EMPs to not effect them. *Camouflage: Raan is able to use microscopic "eyes" in his armor to create an image of his background, then reconstruct the pigment of his armour, mimmicing that image. It does not work under the influence of EMPs. *Ghosting: Raan is capable of phasing through solid objects, with the exeption of items made of the Nth Element (Galiana's staff and amulet), and limited hovering. *Telepathy: Raan is capable of probing and tricking minds and communicating with fellow telepaths. He also has the ability to move objects with his mind. Personality Ci'Raan is not just your average psychopath, his mind is more organized then most. His sense of humor is one of his most dangerous aspects: he is sadistic, violent and treats everything like some kind of joke. He does not sympathize with victims, tearing them apart just for fun. History Ci'Raan was created as a lab experiment. He was coceived from merging multiple samples of DNA from Ran'Cor, Matrion, Rydan, Seeghen and various others. These were later bonded to the genetic structure of a Ritosian volunteer and later augmented further with cybernetic implants. He came to this universe by accident after a Sevoraxx experiment with a trans-universal drive malfunctioned. He has since learned a great deal about HellCat Squadran. His primary objective is to conquer these lands for the Sevoraxx and they are the only thing standing in his way (read the comment at the top). He hails from the same universe as Galiana Matveev. Chronomech Raan has the power of Soul Catching. He can use this for Life giving: a creature may chose to sacrifice there own lifeforce so that another may live. Raan takes the willing creature's lifefource and gives it to the recently dead recipient. The donor will die as a result. Weapons Aside from his whips, Ci'Raan makes use of his "natural" appendages as weapons. He uses spikes that protrude from his knees and elbows aswell as the spines on his tail as close-range melee weapons. One of his most well known weapons are his Klaws. That's not a typo, these metal fingers are sharpened to the width of an atom and will cut through just about anything. His teeth are also a very dangerous weapon. Equipment For all missions, Ci'Raan dons a set of crimson red armor. The armor is designed to increase manouverability and protection. The padding on the shoulders conseals two hand-held pule blasters and the gauntlets are designed to allow Raan to use his whips comfortably. He wears fingerless gloves on his hands in order to use his Klaws. The lower half of his armor has a half skirt that brakes in two that covers his thighs. His tail is covered in segments of armor with spikes that allows him to use it as a weapon. Category:Evil Category:Vanguard